Let Me Take Your Temperature
by T. A. Aberforth
Summary: Kurt thinks he's sick. Blaine can't find the regular thermometer. Lemonade! One-shot.


**A/N- I hope you all like it! I had to start it all over because my best friend Twinkle said that Kurt should have Blaine take care of him because he most definitely a bottom. But this came with the sacrifice of Kurt's naughty nurse outfit. ****. This is a bit of a futurefic, and Kurt and Blaine have been dating for five months. Please review! Because reviews are love and love makes the world go round, therefore, reviews make the world go round. I'm so smarticle. Rated M for: PWP, slash, and lemony goodness. HOORAY FOR BUTTSEX! Also, when I say they have the week off for Winter Break, I don't mean holiday break in December, I mean Winter Break in February. I hope my stress sickness thing is fairly accurate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Chris Colfer, or Darren Criss, but I wish for the latter two.**

**Word Count: 1,260**

**Warnings: DirtyTalking!Blaine, Dom!Blaine, lemon, slash, PWP, and lots of gay loving. If you have a problem with any of that, you are soooo in the wrong place. **

XOXOXOXO

Kurt's POV

"I feel terrible." I groaned as I lay in bed.

"You look like you feel terrible." Blaine answered. "And guess what? You're not really sick."

"What? That's ridicules, of course I'm sick." I had a migraine, I was covered in sweat that was ruining my brand new Alexander McQueen ice blue silk pajamas, and I was willing to bet my Marc Jacobs jacket that my hair looked a mess. Thankfully, no one but Blaine was here to see me. Burt, Carole, and Finn went to Texas for the Super Bowl, and even though Dalton had let out for Winter Break this week, I had declined the offer to go. Aside from my brief period that I was a kicker, I had no interest in football. I sat up, only to be rewarded with aches throughout my body. "Ow..." I whimpered.

"Lay down." His tone was gentle, yet commanding, as he pushed me back into lying flat on my back. "No, you're not sick. This is just the end result of all your previous chronic stress. It caused your immune system to weaken. So take a breather and relax. We have the week off for Winter Break, so just let me take care of you," Blaine stated softly.

"Alright." What else was I supposed to say when my beautiful boyfriend told me he wanted to spend his Winter Break taking care of me? "You sound really informed about all of this, though."

"What can I say? I do my research," he sent me a wink that always got my heart pumping. This time, though, it sent blood pumping somewhere specific, a bit more south than I was used to.

Seeing the sudden blush on my face, Blaine put a hand to my forehead. "Do you have a fever? Here, let me take your temperature."

"I'm fine..." I trailed off as he pressed his lips to my forehead and moved off the bed to find a thermometer.

Five Minutes Later

"I can only find the rectal thermometer." Said Blaine with and unidentified glint in his eyes.

I blushed deeply. "It's okay, I don't have a fever."

"We should check anyway, just to be sure." He walked over to me with the thermometer in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other. I began to feel a bit nervous. "You have to lie on my lap."

I gulped audibly. "Okay."

I maneuvered myself onto my boyfriend's lap, and felt cold air hit my bottom as my pants and D&G boxer briefs were pulled down. I gasped and my immediate reaction was to cover myself. When I attempted to, Blaine grabbed my hands and restrained them. "Relax. I won't bite... too hard." With those words I shuddered, but while I tried as hard as I could to relax, I felt something else getting hard.

Blaine stroked the small of my back as he lubed up the thermometer, then slowly and gently pressed it into my ass. I moaned softly as the cold instrument found its way into me. This felt better than it should have. I wasn't a virgin, Blaine had taken care of that for me in the Junior Commons after we sung 'Baby, It's Cold Outside', and we had done it more than once since then. But it had never felt this... intimate. Or kinky.

"Did you say something?" Blaine asked.

"N-no," I stammered, blushing tomato red. I felt Blaine stroke my back softly, but it seemed almost like his hands lingered a bit longer than they should have. Was it possible he was as aroused as me?

The thermometer beeped and I jumped slightly. "98.6 °F. Perfectly healthy and average." Blaine reported. "Sweetie, I told you, you're fine."

"Yeah, yeah. Can I get up now?"

"Do you have any idea how hot you look right now?" Blaine breathed softly and I shivered again. "God, Kurt, you just bent over my knee like this, ass in the air for me... and I can feel you getting hard against my leg. This turns you on, doesn't it? Tell the truth."

"Yes, oh my god, Blaine," I didn't even try to deny it.

"You're such a damn whore, Kurt. I was just trying to take your temperature. Now there's something else I have to take care of." I wasn't expecting him to flip me over suddenly, so that I was lying on my back on the bed. Blaine hovered over me with lust in his eyes, practically growling as his lips attacked mine. While his tongue caressed my own, he began to grind on my half covered, fully erected member, and I moaned into his mouth. His lips detached from mine but never left my skin, sucking down my neck with ferocity.

"Ahh," I moaned loudly, glad no one was here to hear it. Blaine's hands worked at my pajama top, unbuttoning it as quickly as possible. When they were all undone, he pushed it off my shoulders and kissed his way down my chest, stopping to suck in random places. "Blaine, I want..."

"What do you want?" He murmured, staring up at me with huge hazel eyes fringed with dark lashes.

"I want you."

He pulled down my underwear and pj pants, yanking them off completely. Then his lips wrapped around my cock and I saw stars. "_Shit_, Blaine," I moaned erotically, bucking my hips softly. He hummed around my length, bobbing up and down slowly. His tongue swirled over my head, sucking into m sensitive flesh until I grabbed at the sheets. His eyes looked up at me innocently, but we both knew innocence was contradictory of his goal here. I fisted my hands into his curly hair, knowing it wouldn't be much longer before I came. But to my disappointment, Blaine pulled away, placing one last kiss one my cock.

"_Blaine,_" I whined. He smirked at me, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and hopped off the bed. Before I could say anything, he was stripping, taking off his t-shirt, jeans, boxers, and socks until he was as naked as me. He was back on top of me in an instant, kissing and touching me.

Blaine spread my legs and thrust one finger inside me, curling it to his my prostate. I panted, thrusting in time with him. He knew just where to hit my every spot and I was falling apart as he added another finger, scissoring and stretching. "Blaine, just fuck me already!" I whimpered.

"Gladly," he replied, grabbing a pre-lubed condom from my dresser. He rolled it on and plunged into me, both of us moaning.

"_Fuck, _Kurt," Blaine hissed. "You're so fucking tight, so damn hot."

I was panting as he set a hard, fast pace that I was more than willing to follow. "Yes, oh god, Blaine, harder. _Harder_," I moaned, and he went harder. Blaine's hand wrapped around my cock, pumping in time with his. I was so close to the edge and that just did it. I came, hard and screaming obscenities, white strands splashing onto Blaine's chest. He thrust a few more times before stiffening and erupting as well.

Blaine collapsed on me, breathing hard, and kissed me, softer than before. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, tongue exploring and massaging his.

"I love you, Kurt." He breathed, breaking away.

"I love you, too."

"Can we go to sleep now?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Did that make you feel better?"

I snuggled against him and laid my head on his chest. "Much better."


End file.
